


Ms. Data

by Gelatino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelatino/pseuds/Gelatino
Summary: Commander Data researches the ancient human celebration known as Pride, and comes to a great personal realization.





	Ms. Data

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month!

After a mission to a distant corner of the galaxy, the Enterprise crew was eager for extended shore leave on Starbase 343. As there were no missions along the way, and the journey would take several days, the crew was already beginning to enjoy their downtime. The ship’s counselor Deanna Troi was relaxing in her quarters when she heard the door chime-- a visitor. “Come,” she called out. The door opened and Commander Data, the ship’s beloved android officer, entered.

“Forgive me if I am intruding,” he said courteously.

“Not at all, Data,” reassured Troi.

“I thought you might be interested to learn some of the history I have been researching in my free time,” said Data as he sat down near Troi. “I have found many historical accounts of an ancient twenty-first century human phenomenon known as ‘Pride.’ Are you familiar with it?”

“Pride?” Troi squinted. “It’s a rather well-known feeling, Data. I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.”

“Ah, apologies. I was referring specifically to queer pride, or LGBTQ pride,” clarified Data. “Near the time of its founding, it was often colloquially referred to as ‘Pride,’ or sometimes ‘Pride month’ which lasted the month of June.”

“Oh yes, I think I know what you mean.” Troi smiled and nodded. “I can’t say I’m familiar with the history of it, but I understand the basics.”

Data continued, “In the past, humans were not as tolerant of a wide variety of sexual orientations and gender identities as we are today. This celebration of Pride began as a counterculture movement, a way for marginalized groups to band together and proclaim to society that they will continue to exist proudly, despite the oppression they face.”

“This is very fascinating,” said Troi. “If I may ask, what sparked your interest in this topic?”

Data paused for a moment. “I am not sure. I admit the topic has some appeal to me, though I cannot quite explain why. I suppose it is part of my fascination with learning about, and familiarizing myself with, human experience and culture.”

“Well, Data,” said Troi, leaning forward and smiling at him, “I may not know much about the history of human sexuality and gender, but I know very well how personal identity can play a role in one’s mental state. It’s very clear to me when someone’s personal vision of themselves does not match what is on the outside.”

Data cocked his head in thought. “You are saying that queer pride is about more than just a history of oppression, but also a very personal choice of identity?”

“Exactly,” said Troi, leaning back with satisfaction. “And it doesn’t take a history buff to know when someone has chanced upon an important aspect of their identity.”

Data sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking. “Your words are cryptic, Counselor, but I think I understand your meaning. I should do some self-reflection in my quarters.”

“You go ahead and do that.” Troi got up and escorted Data to the door. “And remember, if you are unsure about anything, my doors are always open.”

Data thanked her and left.

* * *

Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked through the Enterprise corridors alongside Counselor Troi. The entire bridge crew had been summoned to a meeting by Data, leaving everyone a little perplexed.

“It’s most unusual for Mr. Data to call a meeting,” mused the captain. “Do you know what this is about, Counselor?”

“Not exactly,” replied Troi with a sly grin, “but I may have some idea. Let’s just say it’s likely to be a pleasant surprise for all of us.”

This left the captain no less confused as the two of them entered the conference room. They were the last to arrive, and everyone else was already seated, with Data standing at one end of the table. Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, Lieutenant Worf, Commander William Riker, and Dr. Beverly Crusher were all in attendance.

“Welcome Captain, Counselor. Please, take a seat.” The two sat down, and everyone looked expectantly at Data. “I’m sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting.”

Data began to pace as he talked. “In my attempts to better understand human culture, I have done some research on queer identities, in particular gender identity. I find this personally relevant to me, since finding my place in the human gender binary, or beyond it, may allow me to better understand how humans relate to this concept of gender.”

Data faced the group. “In my self-reflection, I have come to one obvious conclusion: for all my existence, I have been referred to as male, though this is not an accurate descriptor for me. It was a label given to me for the sake of human convenience, and has no actual relevance to my personal identity. In truth, my relationship to human gender has always been neutral, so it seems, retroactively, I should have never been associated with any gender. In human terms, this would mean I fit under the nonbinary label. This is a term I would like to begin using, in order to remind myself and others of my personal experience with gender.”

The officers nodded in agreement. This seemed like a reasonable thing to hear, and didn’t come as a surprise to anyone. “You certainly wouldn’t be alone,” added Riker. “We have more than a few nonbinary crew members on this ship.”

“Thank you, Commander,” said Data. “Although, I am not finished. You see, in addition to my nonbinary identity, I have further explored the way I wish to present myself, and it may not be so easy to adjust to.”

This left the group curious and quiet, waiting for Data to continue. “I have begun to consider the feminine side of human gender presentation, something that was never offered as an option to me before. I understand that humans will often experiment with their outward appearance in order to find a more true expression of their inner self. In order to complete my understanding of gender, I believe it would be prudent to take on a female role. In human terms, that would make me transfeminine, and I would use a different set of honorifics and pronouns. You may call me Ms. Data, and refer to me using she/her pronouns.”

This left the officers lost in thought. Some of them were charmed by such an open display of vulnerability by Data. Captain Picard was the first to speak up. “Well, this is all very fascinating, and you’ve certainly done your research. I applaud you for trying to find your place in human society. But Mr. Data--”

“Ms. Data,” interrupted Geordi.

Picard sighed. “Right, apologies. Ms. Data, do you think this may be a bit premature? I can’t tell you how to identify, but it may be difficult for others to adjust to such a sudden change. And furthermore, from what I understand, transitioning is a serious matter that comes after a long period of deliberation, not just some experiment.”

“Captain,” said Geordi, glaring stone-faced at Picard. “All due respect, Data has a right to express herself without question. If others have difficulty adjusting, that’s not her problem. Experimentation is an important part of developing your identity, so we shouldn’t discourage her.”

“I admit this is new territory for me, and I do not wish to commit any social errors,” said Data. “However, based on my historical research, it seems not everybody had the resources or social acceptance to transition the way they wanted, as we do today. If someone wanted to challenge gender roles or change their presentation, they had to work against the expectations of society. I believe that is what I must do now. Since gender identity is a purely personal concept, I will continue to identify the way I please regardless of the actions I take to express it, even if this does not fit your idea of a typical transgender person.”

Picard leaned back in his seat, humbled. “You both raise very good points. Clearly this topic is outside my experience, so my opinions hold little weight. I apologize for discouraging you, Ms. Data. I have faith that you know what’s best for yourself.”

“We shall see,” said Data. “I will continue to consider how to express myself as a human female. I believe this will be a good learning experience for me.”

“I think you’re very brave for coming out to us like this, Ms. Data,” said Riker with a supportive grin. “It’s not an easy thing to do.”

“Coming out?” said Data inquisitively, taking a moment to access information. “Ah, yes. In twenty-first century usage, the process of revealing one’s identity to those close to them. Forgive me, Commander, but I do not understand what makes this difficult. I trust all of you completely with this information.”

“All the better for you,” replied Riker.

Data continued, “In any case, all I wanted to do was inform you all of my new identity. You may inform other crew members, if you wish. This meeting is adjourned.”

* * *

After leaving the conference, Geordi approached Data, and they chatted as they walked together.

“I’ve already started thinking about the body modifications, and I think superficial changes shouldn’t be too hard,” rambled Geordi. “Even voice modulation should only take a second to install. Robotics isn’t even my specialty, but I’d be honored to help give you the body you want. Just give me the specs and we can have it done in a jiff.”

“I appreciate the offer,” said Data, “but for now, I would like to hold off on any changes. I want to consider my choices carefully before trying anything drastic.”

“Right, of course,” said Geordi. “Just remember, it’s not that big of a deal to make these changes. Don’t hold off just because you think you should-- if you ever change your mind, we can fix you right back the way you were, no problem.”

“I believe the issue may be deeper than that,” mused Data. “May I confide in you?”

“Of course,” said Geordi attentively.

Data continued, “I am not sure I wish to change anything about myself, not my body nor my voice. Admittedly, if I am completely honest with myself, I am comfortable with my current physical form.”

“Ah! Now that’s different,” exclaimed Geordi knowingly. “Sorry if I was pressuring you too much. But you’re absolutely right, you know yourself better than anyone, so only you get to decide what kind of body you want.”

“I do feel some trepidation on the matter,” said Data. “In my research, I found that transgender history typically placed emphasis on physical transition. Does it make me less of a woman if I do not wish to change myself? You must admit, I do not look like one, and many people will not recognize me as one.”

Geordi sighed and clasped his hands together. “How to explain this… You see, the most important thing is that you feel free to express yourself in a way that matches your ideal self image. And if you’re already happy with your appearance, then that’s great! But your gender identity is totally separate, and it doesn’t have to match your appearance at all. If you feel like a woman, then you are one hundred percent woman, Data.”

Data considered Geordi’s words carefully. “Thank you for the clarification. If I may ask, I find it curious that you seem so educated on transgender issues. Is there any reason for that?”

Geordi tensed and sucked in a sharp breath. “Ah. Well, I suppose it’s my turn to confide something in you. You see… I’m transgender, too.”

Data thought for a moment. “You feel like a woman as well?”

“Wrong way around, Data,” said Geordi with a smile. “I’m a man, just like you’ve always known me. I’ve been presenting this way for a while. Nobody on this ship knew me as anything other than a man, though I’m sure my transition shows up in the medical records.”

“I had no idea,” said Data.

“Of course you didn’t, there was no reason to know! I don’t advertise it very much, but it’s true, a long time ago I went through the same feelings you’re having now. I made my transition before joining Starfleet. You know, we’re lucky we live in an age with widespread acceptance, and the medical science to give us the bodies we want. I don’t take that for granted.”

“Why do you keep quiet about your transgender identity?” asked Data.

“I guess it just never comes up,” replied Geordi meekly. “But if I’m being honest… there’s also a little fear involved. Not a very rational fear, mind you, just a fear of the unknown, you know? Sometimes it’s hard to let people see another side of you.”

Data cocked her head in thought. “Ah, I see. This may be what Commander Riker meant when he said that coming out can be difficult.”

“Exactly.”

“I cannot say I fully relate to those feelings,” said Data, “but I respect your choice. In ancient times, a Pride celebration might offer you the chance to express yourself without fear.”

“Yeah, but am I really that proud? It’s hard to tell,” mused Geordi. “I know I should be, it’s just… I never really get the chance to talk about it with anyone. And it’s not like we have Pride parades any more, now that our identities have become so accepted they’re just part of the norm. That should be a good thing, of course, but--”

“If I may make a suggestion,” interrupted Data, “I believe the holodeck could simulate a twenty-first century Pride event. I have been considering it, as seeing one in person may help me come to better understand the historical context of my newly formed identity. Would you care to accompany me, when you have the chance?”

Geordi stopped in his tracks. “Now there’s an idea…” He looked around and headed for the nearest matter replicator, and Data followed curiously. “Computer, generate two small transgender pride flags.” The replicator went to work and synthesized two hand-sized flags on sticks, each with the characteristic blue, pink, and white pattern.

Geordi offered a flag to his friend. “You know, Data, the way you’re opening up your view of gender is inspiring. I think you may just convince me to start showing a little more pride. I have some work to do, but I’ll see you at the parade later, yeah?”

“I would not miss it,” replied Data. The two went their separate ways, each carrying a symbol of their newfound pride.

* * *

Data paid another visit to Counselor Troi’s quarters. Despite Data’s satisfaction with her body, she had come to the counselor in hopes of finding an appropriate hairstyle to mark her transition. Data sat in front of a mirror while Troi selected from a collection of wigs of all colors and styles. Troi put on an electric blue wig with loose curls, and let Data consider it.

“Counselor, I still have doubts as to whether I can truly choose a style that pleases me. I was hoping you would make that choice for me, since I trust your sense of style. As you may remember, I am incapable of any feeling.”

“Oh, hush, we all know that’s not true.” Troi took off the bright blue wig and searched for something more fitting. “If you don’t feel anything yet, it’s only because we haven’t found the right one. Perhaps you need a more natural tone.” She fitted on a dark blonde wig with a short bob cut.

“I appreciate your faith in me,” said Data. “However, I cannot say I share your faith. I still fear that I may be appropriating the distinctly human concept of gender, when in truth I may be incapable of experiencing authentic attachment to it.”

The counselor sighed and removed the blonde wig. “Data, remember what I told you earlier? How it’s easy to tell when somebody’s self-image does not match how they express themselves on the outside?”

“Yes, I presume your empathic abilities would make such a dissonance obvious,” replied Data.

Troi continued, “Well, this is your journey of self-discovery, and I didn’t want to tell you how to feel. But now I think I must. All your life you have struggled to feel belonging with your fellow humans, that much is obvious. But when you came to me after researching Pride and gender identities, I felt another kind of dissonance alongside that.”

Data looked at the counselor. “I was not aware you could read anything from me, as I am an artificial life form without the emotions of living beings.”

Troi smiled at her. “Data, you don’t give yourself enough credit. What I’m trying to say is, in your research, you stumbled across an important part of your identity, and it changed you. I’m sure you must have felt something when you realized the possibility of presenting female.”

“Admittedly, it was a possibility I had not considered before,” said Data. “And in retrospect, it gives context to a strange quirk I could not previously explain. In my desire for kinship with humans, it had always been women that I considered myself closest to, though I did not realize why, as I had always been categorized as male.”

“Mhm,” said Troi contentedly, trying on an auburn wig with long waves.

“Counselor, Geordi had reassured me about this, but I am still unsure: can I truly say I am a woman if I have little desire to change the masculine features I have been given? In human terms, you could say I lack gender dysphoria, the acute distress common among transgender people that comes from a body which does not match one’s self-image.”

Troi paused for a moment and removed the auburn wig. “Data, do you want to know what I feel from you right now?”

“Yes?”

“A sense of relief,” Troi continued. “Through all of your doubts, there still lies a sense that things are finally starting to feel right. We have a name for that feeling. We call it gender euphoria, the satisfaction that comes when someone presents their gender the way they want. You may still say this is all just an experiment to understand the human experience, but I know better.”

Data considered Troi’s words carefully. “I will take your word for it, Counselor.”

Troi found the simplest wig in the collection: the same color as Data’s hair, straight, and tied back in a ponytail. She put it on Data. “Now… how is this?”

Data looked in the mirror and turned her head from side to side. “Yes, this seems acceptable. Thank you very much for your help, Counselor.”

“I’m glad,” beamed Troi as she stood up. “Now come on, I have somewhere to take you.”

Data followed Troi out of her quarters. “Am I needed somewhere?”

The two of them walked briskly through the Enterprise corridors. “No, don’t worry, we’re still off duty. It’s a surprise, so just trust me.”

They arrived at a dining hall. Troi smiled and gestured at the door, allowing Data to enter first. Curiously, Data opened the door. Inside, she was met with the entire Enterprise bridge crew: Dr. Crusher, Worf, Geordi, Riker, and even Captain Picard all stood around a table covered in party food and drinks, and they greeted Data warmly as she entered.

“Is this a celebration?” asked Data. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“It’s for you, Data!” said Riker with glee.

Data cocked her head. “For me?”

“Of course, we’re here to celebrate our new friend.” Riker held up a champagne glass. “To Ms. Data.”

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast, and the celebration began in earnest. Everyone was eager to talk to Data, and compliment her new hairstyle. The hall was filled with merriment and warmth, which gave Data newfound confidence in her identity.

“This whole thing was Will’s idea, you know,” remarked Troi with a coy glance at Riker.

Data looked at Riker. “Thank you very much for thinking of me in this way. However, I would like to clarify that I am not a ‘new friend’ as you have said. I am still me. All I have done is attempt to become a truer version of me.”

“I know that, Data,” said Riker reassuringly. “It’s a figure of speech. You’re getting to know yourself better, and I think that’s worth celebrating.”

“I admit, I am unaccustomed to personal celebrations,” said Data.

“What, not even birthdays?” asked Riker incredulously.

Data explained, “I have the exact time and date of my initial activation recorded in my memory. However, I have never thought to celebrate this moment, as humans are known to do.”

Riker grinned. “Well, let’s be sure to add that to our calendar. I don’t want to miss it.” Riker cast his gaze over to Worf, who was standing nearby. “What about you, Worf? Are there such thing as transgender Klingons?”

“Klingon gender roles are… strict,” explained Worf. “However, should one feel they fit another role better, there is room for change.”

Worf continued to explain Klingon gender dynamics, but Data’s attention was taken away from the conversation by Captain Picard, who beckoned from across the room. Data walked over to the captain, who was standing alone. “Is there something you wanted, Captain?”

“I’m not speaking to you as a captain right now, Data, just your friend,” said Picard softly. “And as your friend, I wanted to… apologize for what I said earlier.”

“There is no need, cap-- Jean-Luc,” said Data. “You already apologized, and I know you were only looking out for my best interests.”

“Perhaps, but I was still misguided, and I discouraged you when I should have been encouraging you.”

Data thought for a moment. “To be honest, Jean-Luc, I was somewhat discouraged. But it only came from my own self-doubt. The other crew members were able to inspire my confidence. As I navigate the social ramifications of being transgender, it will be a learning experience for all of us, and we may make mistakes at times, myself included.”

Picard put a reassuring hand on Data’s shoulder. “You deserve the utmost respect, Ms. Data. I will personally make sure that everyone gives it to you.”

Their conversation ended with a shout from Geordi across the room. “Alright, everybody, who’s ready for Pride!” Geordi held up a transgender pride flag, and the officers cheered. Geordi came up to Data. “You still owe me that parade, remember? Well, I got a few others eager to join us.”

As the group left the hall and walked toward the holodeck, Data felt an abundance of support. Protected and held up by her friends, Data felt optimistic about the future, and was certain she would grow comfortably into her new identity.


End file.
